Renaissance: Champion of the Moon
by FateOfChaos
Summary: Born during the Renaissance Era, Perseus is just like any other boy of his time. Or at least he thought. Waking up after a near death experience, he finds out that not only has he lost all memory of his life before, but an unlikely goddess has taken him on as her champion. [Full Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1

Renaissance: Champion of the Moon » FateOfChaos

* * *

Born during the Renaissance Era, Perseus is just like any other boy of his time. Or at least he thought. Waking up after a near death experience, he finds out that not only has he lost all memory of his life before, but an unlikely goddess has taken him on as her champion. Throughout his many quests in the following years, him and his companions begin to inch closer to a secret that's been kept in the shadows for many years. And this secret just may lead to Perseus discovering exactly who he was in his life before now.

* * *

Chapter One

Darkness. That's the first thing he could remember. It was so cold, and so dark. His lungs seemed to have constricted under an invisible weight. It was crushing him, making it harder to breathe–almost impossible. He tried in vain to free himself from whatever force that seemed to be holding him down. But it was no use; his body was still and unresponsive.

But then–at what seemed to be the end–he saw it. The moon. It was so big, and so bright. The tendrils of silver light seemed to chase away the darkness. And in it's wake was peace–tranquility.

The light was blinding, even managing to reach him from beneath the depths. But it was beautiful. It was as if nothing else in the world existed; just himself and the moon. Before he knew what was happening, he broke through the icy depths. Fresh air entered his lungs and the salty sea spray that wafted up from the oceans penetrated his senses to the point he could nearly taste it.

After to seemingly hover in the air for a moment, he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Where he had landed was nothing more than a common stab of rock that had been disconnected from the cliff side wall. High above he could just make out the rooftops and towers of a castle of some sort. He searched for a name of the castle, or perhaps the name of the owner, but none came. Frowning, he realized he couldn't really seem to remember anything. Not even his own name. It was like being in the world, alone.

Standing proved to be difficult. His legs were wobbly, his muscles strained under the pressure, and he was positive he had a badly sprained ankle. But despite the pain behind it all, he stood strong and tall. He wouldn't let something as simple as that get in his way. Pain was pain. He would surely just have to endure it.

A glint of light flashing across his peripheral vision caught his immediate attention. At first he thought the moon was coming closer. Of course, he knew such things were impossible because it would defy all known laws of astronomical physics. And it if fact proved to be wrong. A brief flash of light blinded him momentarily and what he saw in the skies next merely made him want to faint under the impossibility of it all.

Seemingly in the shadow of the moon was a regal chariot that was being pulled by what appeared to be silver reindeer. Now his first thought was: By the gods; old Kriss Kringle himself has come to pay me a visit. But he later discarded the thought, realizing how incredulous it sounded.

In the chariot was a woman who appeared to be not a day over twenty. Her long auburn hair whipped in the wind. She wore simple clothing that resembled any others of their time; a loose fitting tunic and a pair of dark trousers. He wouldn't have found anything off about this, besides the fact that women were usually dressed in corsets and skirts. But there was something natural about it all. The only thing that stood out on her was silver circlet that adorned her head that matched her eyes perfectly.

Somehow he knew exactly who she was, so when the chariot came to a stop he dropped down into a respectful bow. "Milady Artemis," he breathed out, despite the pain he was in. He knew better than to disrespect the gods, especially when he was in the presence of one such as her.

Artemis paused from her place in front of him. She seemed slightly shocked by his respect to her, something that most men would simply ignore when in the presence of a woman.

"When Thalassa spoke of finding me a worthy champion, I expected a woman," she said, her voice almost as cold as the depths that surrounded them. Taking a few steps around him to survey the boy, she continued, "Tell me, why is it a goddess of her stature would suggest you, a _boy_, to be my champion?"

"Milady, I am not sure," he responded. The strength in his voice surprised him, but he continued, despite how confused he was. "I am not sure why anyone would wish me as their champion, for I cannot even remember who 'twas I am."

That made Artemis pause. "Nothing? Not even your own name?"

"No." It was all but a whisper. Artemis frowned. Thalassa had told her very little of the boy before her. She mentioned him being a demigod; that he was a valiant warrior for one so young. She had also mentioned his name, Perseus. Named after her father's son, the legendary slayer of Medusa.

Feeling a little sympathy for him, she decided to make a deal with the demigod. "Perseus," she spoke at last. "That is your name. You are a demigod, but of who's son you are is unknown to me."

"Thank you, Milady. This is a little more than I could have ever asked of you." Artemis frowned slightly at the boy that was stooped at her feet. He was humble and kind, a trait that she found was rarely seen in the men of this century.

"Please rise Perseus," Artemis said, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking to him while he was knelt at her feet. He stood up, albeit a bit slowly. He seemed to be favoring his left leg. His clothes were slashed and torn, and blood flowed from a few open wounds. She clasped her hands together and a piece on ambrosia, the food of the gods, appeared in her hands.

"Take this; it'll heal the majority of your wounds." Perseus reached out to take it, but hesitated. Artemis rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the small smile that graced her lips. Oh yes, Perseus was something else entirely. And perhaps that was a good thing.

Stepping forward, she clasped the ambrosia in his hands. It was a sign a peace–friendship. Her brows furrowed when she realized it was a sign she had rarely shown outside of her Hunters. She hadn't had a mortal friend since Orion's betrayal. Just thinking of the infernal son of Poseidon made her seethe with rage, but she didn't let that show.

Perseus looked at her with a grateful expression. His lush green eyes showed his thanks louder than words. He nibbled on the ambrosia, eating it like a respectful person rather than a rash savage. Almost instantly his wounds closed and the blood flow stopped. Hesitantly, he put some pressure on his wounded leg, wincing as he did so. It still hurt, but the pain was bearable. It wasn't too bad.

Perseus bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you, Milady Artemis."

Artemis rested her hands upon the boy's shoulders, causing him to tense slightly. She couldn't help but smile. Indeed, he was a warrior at heart. She saw how his hands had twitched. Yet there was no weapon in sight, so he had not reacted.

"Perseus, perhaps we can corporate. My dear friend Thalassa was not the only reason I came here. I am looking for a champion; one who can help others while I am on my hunts with my huntresses. Perhaps you could be the one to help me, hm?"

He frowned slightly. "Help people? How?"

"As I'm sure you know, there are many vile people in this world. I simply ask that you help protect innocents from their harmful doings. Give all the younger girls a chance to join my ranks, and help the others get to safe havens, such as the peaceful kingdoms, or the demigod camp."

A smile graced Perseus's lips. "Yes, I would like that–to help others in need."

Artemis smiled at his nobility. "Good; now before I make you my champion, I want you to prove yourself." The goddess snapped her fingers and a fresh scroll appeared in her grasp. "Take this. It is merely instructions to what I ask of you. I look forward to us meeting again."

The moon goddess then waved snapped her fingers again. Perseus was engulfed in a silver light that temporally blinded him. Opening his eyes again, he saw that the fabric of his tunic and trousers had been mended. A beautifully crafted sword rested on his hip, giving him a sense of comfort knowing he had a weapon.

Looking around, he took notice that he was on the outskirts of Vayria. Gripping the scroll in his hand, he realized he would have to journey to the next kingdom over, Delannia. He tucked the parchment into his belt and set off towards Vayria. Perhaps being Artemis's champion wouldn't be that bad. He would be able to explore; for adventure was one of the many things he craved. And perhaps the satisfaction of helping others will lift his spirits. Yes, perhaps this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

A/N: Alright, how was that? This is my first Percy Jackson story that is not just a one-shot. The beginning was inspired by Rise of the Guardians. And as I'm sure most of you might know by the references, the title, and the summary that this takes place back in the Renaissance Era. As in, the 14th and 15 century. I haven't decided the actual year yet. If not ever. I believe this is original, because I haven't read anything else on here that's even close to my general idea. Oh, and one more thing: This will not be Percy/Artemis. Sorry, I love the pairing and all, but I don't believe there will be a pairing. If there is, well it'll be a surprise for all of us!

Don't forget to review! They motivate me and make me want to write!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Okay, I know everyone's going to yell at me for this, but you'll get over it. I am NOT discontinuing this story. I have really bad writer's block right now, plus I just started high school and the pressure is getting to me. I am not a people person. And for this story, well it's on temporary hiatus. When I get an idea, I promise to post the next chapter, but for now I need to focus on a few other things. Pretty much, school life is interfering with my real life. I have to get up before the crack of dawn to catch the bus (Because my school is over 45 miles away from where I live. Not by my choice either.) and I don't get home until about and hour and a half after school lets out because of the killer bus ride. I'm not trying to make up excuses, it's just by the time school's over with, I'm tired as just ant to pass out in my room for the night. Also, it doesn't help that I'm showing the early signs of a cold. Woop-de-do for me.

But anyways, to sum this all up: Story on HIATUS, and will NOT be discontinued.

Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry for any displeasures.

FateOfChaos


End file.
